


that one time peter missed an avengers meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Menstruation, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1. this is 3000 words long, and it was supposed to be fluffy but i made it smutty, sue me2. trans, needy peter = hella fun to write, expect a series made out of this3. i refer to peter's clit and such as a cock because although he's trans, he's still male :)





	that one time peter missed an avengers meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is 3000 words long, and it was supposed to be fluffy but i made it smutty, sue me
> 
> 2\. trans, needy peter = hella fun to write, expect a series made out of this
> 
> 3\. i refer to peter's clit and such as a cock because although he's trans, he's still male :)

Tony Stark is furious.

He'd told Peter countless times about the extremely mandatory and  _ extremely  _ important meeting with the Avengers, and yet the boy still managed to miss it. At first, Tony was confused - Peter is far too eager about being an Avenger to miss that meeting, and he hadn't missed one before - but that confusion turned into anger when he realized that  _ he  _ was going to have to take the fall for it.

That's how he ended up at Peter Parker's apartment door at 9:37 PM. The door was locked, as expected, but Tony had a key (he knew where the spare was even if he didn't), so he let himself in. He expected Peter to be doing something like cooking dinner or  _ Tony doesn't know,  _ whatever 20 year olds do when they're alone in their one-bedroom apartment. Instead, he finds Peter watching T.V. 

Tony is fuming. Peter Parker decided that watching T.V. was more important than a fucking  _ Avengers meeting. _ When Tony cleared his throat, Peter turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and-

_Jesus Christ, _did the boy look wrecked. A mixture of distress and pain showed in his eyes, his hair messy and face red. His eyes were swollen - he'd been crying. Tony almost forgot why he was angry in the first place. Realization crossed Peter's face, and he sucked in a breath. Tony expected him to move, to get up in a hurry and jump around trying to explain himself, but he looked defeated as he sank back into the couch.

"Hi, Mr. Stark," Peter flashes a nervous smile, "I know I missed your, uh, the Avengers meeting, but there were personal matters I had to deal with." Oh yeah, Tony's supposed to be mad. The anger had died down the second he saw Peter laid out on the couch, obviously exhausted.

"Personal matters? Peter, the Avengers  _ is  _ a personal matter! You knew about that meeting months in advance. This couldn't wait?" Peter looked guilty, and Tony's mouth shut immediately when the kid began to  _ cry.  _ Like, real tears cry. Tony hadn't even said anything harsh. He also doesn't think he's ever seen Peter full on cry, but it only lasts a second when Peter sniffles and wipes his eyes with a sad frown. "Kid, what did you have to deal with that is upsetting you so much?" Tony walks over and around the couch, and he does a double take when- are those  _ shorts? _

They're not the standard male shorts, no, they're full on short shorts that hug Peter's thin waist. Tony thinks he would see something like them in the girl's section. Peter's fingers mess with the blanket he's got over his legs and under his right arm, and Tony takes notice of the white cord that disappears under it. His mind has to take a minute, because of course Peter's not  _ masturbating,  _ he certainly would've heard some sort of buzzing if he was, and why would the kid use a vibrator anyway?

"Uhm," Peter laughs nervously, squirming. His eyes squeezed shut in pain, and Tony picks up Peter's legs by the ankle, sliding underneath them and placing his feet on his lap. Peter sighs as Tony's thumb massages into the arch of his foot, trying his hardest to calm himself down, "Some  _ seriously  _ personal things." Peter's toes curl, and Tony knows he's nervous, but the elder is determined to get it out of him.

"Peter, you can tell me. You know anything personal you tell me doesn't get talked about with the Avengers. It's just us." Peter's waist squirms, and Tony taps his forefinger on the heel of his foot. He doesn't give massages, and Peter knows that, so he enjoys the hands rubbing at his feet as much as possible.

"I," Peter says it then, and Tony stares at him for a moment, because  _ what?!  _ Is Tony going deaf? He thinks he's going deaf, because Peter did not just say- but he did, and Tony knows he did, because the younger gives a nervous laugh and almost begins to cry again when Tony doesn't respond.

"No, don't cry, Pete, I'm just trying to understand. You said your  _ menstrual? _ You mean your period? Is this some spider thing, because I think I know for a  _ fact  _ that guys don't get their period." 

Peter stays quiet, as if he's waiting for Tony to realize, and when the elder doesn't, he takes a deep breath. "M-Mr. Stark," His voice is shaking, he sounds  _ scared,  _ "I-I didn't tell you before I joined the Avengers, only May really knows," He starts to babble, and Tony just listens, mind snapping back into place when Peter spits out a, "A-And yeah, so I'm transgender," and then Tony realizes that Peter's so nervous because he's  _ coming out. _ He's also hyperventilating now, and Tony places a hand on the kid's ankle, rubbing at the skin there.

"Hey, Peter, that's okay- I wish you would've told me before, but," Tony pauses, "That's why you missed the meeting? Peter, are you in that much pain?" Peter's eyes widen when Tony places a firm hand on his stomach, hot and heavy and it's  _ nice,  _ and Peter relaxes a bit with it, "Have you taken anything? How have you managed the pain?" It hits Peter that Tony's actually  _ worried,  _ shifting closer to look him over. Peter needs the attention, but his anxiety peaks for a moment, because he doesn't want to waste Tony's time.

"I- uhm, I have a heating pad," Peter shifts, moving the blanket and sure enough, the white cord that Tony had seen a few moments ago connects to a controller and continues into a pad that sits under Peter's hips, "My back, that's where the pain," Peter swallows, squirming, "that's where the pain is the worst." Tony shushes the stuttering Peter, his warm hand sliding up the younger's smooth thigh.

"Have you drinken anything today? Eaten anything?" Peter shakes his head, and Tony clicks his tongue. "Okay. I'll be right back." Peter, Jesus Christ, whines when Tony's hand moves from his stomach, needing the contact. Tony's movements stop for a moment, but then he's sliding out from under Peter's legs, venturing somewhere into the younger's kitchen.

He doesn't come back for a few minutes, and Peter was squirming the entire time he was gone, but then Tony's back, a few things in his hands. He sets them on the table, and Peter breathes out a sigh as fingers brush over his scalp.

"Can you sit up?" Tony asks him, voice gentle. Peter nods, trying to push himself up. He ignores the painfully dull feeling in his lower back, sliding himself into a sitting position. "Okay, that's good. I'm just gonna," Tony moves then, moves the heating pad (Peter mourns the loss) and slides behind Peter, chest pressed to the younger's back. Peter settles into Tony's chest, sighing with the heat. "Comfy?" Tony's amused by this, but Peter nods anyway, humming. His eyes drift closed, and he hasn't slept for nearly two days, but he could sleep now.

"Don't go to sleep on me, now, Pete." Tony's hand slides around and presses to his stomach, and Peter doesn't even feel the elder reach over to grab the things he'd brought. Peter feels Tony reach around him with his other hand and open a water bottle, bringing it up to Peter's lips. The younger is grateful, he hadn't had the chance to eat anything or get any water, and he was dehydrated, his senses overwhelmed with thirst. Peter drinks the water quickly, and Tony keeps his hand firmly on the younger's tummy, fingers brushing Peter's inner thigh.

"Thank you," Peter says as Tony puts the cap back on the bottle, relaxing more in the elder's arms, sinking into his embrace and allowing himself to enjoy the human contact. He always yearns to be held during the rare times he gets his menstrual, and this satisfies that need, his back aching less with the pressure from Tony's abdomen. It's firm, and Peter wonders vaguely  _ just _ how much Tony actually works out.

Peter hears crinkling, and then there's something solid at his lips, and he opens his mouth. Tony places a small square on his tongue and  _ fuck,  _ Peter audibly moans, because  _ yes, that's chocolate,  _ and Tony had obviously found his small stash of emergency sweets. It's dark chocolate - Tony knows that's his favorite - and he could cry right now. Tony's body tenses for a second, but Peter doesn't pay attention, leaning his head back to lay on Tony's shoulder. Tony feeds him the chocolate, piece by piece, until there's nothing left, and Peter barely paid attention to the sharp inhales from Tony every time his tongue brushed past a fingertip.

Peter stays there, his back hurting a whole lot less, basking in the attention of another human, before his mind catches up and  _ yeah,  _ he definitely worked himself up at some point. He groans, knowing he can't get off for  _ obvious  _ reasons (there are two of them, one being the man that has his arms wrapped around Peter's tummy, and the other being the fact that his flow is  _ heavy). _

Tony feels Peter squirm, watches in his peripheral vision as the younger's chest and face grows red, and Peter's definitely horny, eyes drifting closed. Tony can feel his eyelashes on his neck.

Peter inhales a breath as Tony's hand moves, and  _ oh,  _ his wide hand fits right over Peter's crotch, it's heavy and warm. It feels weird, Peter's wearing a pad (which, ew, gross, but he's too horny to care at this point because Tony Stark has a hand down  _ there _ ). Tony shifts, bringing Peter up so he's actually sitting on his lap instead of in between his legs, pressing his middle finger down to add  _ some  _ sort of drag. It's not much, and it's torture, but Tony wraps his arms back around Peter's tummy and leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Just relax, Pete, I've got you." Tony whispers, it's rough, and Peter's body sinks into Tony's at the words. "I can feel your little cock through your shorts, honey, you're so hard." Peter shudders, because that got filthy fast, and it makes his 'cock' throb.

(Peter appreciates that Tony calls it a cock, because it's close to being one, Peter's been on testosterone for years and it's caused growth).

"Tony," Peter whines, rolling his hips against the warm hand that's been placed over his crotch. Tony shushes him, moving his hand to press his forefinger right where his cock would be. Peter's head tilts back against Tony's shoulder, his hips pushing forward against the firm finger right where he needs it. Peter wants to cry, because he  _ needs,  _ he needs  _ already _ , so desperate for touch. He's never been this horny in his life, as Tony's finger drags  _ hard _ so Peter's cock feels it. 

"You feel that, Pete? That feel good, honey?" Peter rolls his hips, and Tony uses one hand to hold him still, "Don't get greedy, now. You take what I give you." Peter's so  _ hard,  _ he can feel himself throbbing, and it's so intense it makes him dizzy, makes him clench. He hasn't been touched in so long, and Tony's been so good, so understanding, he  _ needs.  _ His eyes shoot open when Tony's hand moves away, a pitiful whine leaving him. "Can't handle me not touching you, can you, sweet boy? That little cock of yours just wants more, doesn't it?" Peter's squirming, and his back still aches but it's the least of his worries right now, because Tony's hard underneath of him, and Peter wants Tony to finger him open.

(Woah, where'd that come from? Peter can't seem to censor himself anymore.)

Tony's hand returns, and Peter still can't believe how warm it is. Tony hums, low in Peter's ear, bringing his forefinger down again to give some dull friction to the younger's cock. It's not enough, and Tony knows, so he lets go of Peter again and gently rolls the boy over so he's on his back on the couch. It's not as nice as being pressed up against Tony, Peter thinks, his back protesting. Peter almost complains, but Tony spreads his thighs and drags a finger over the younger's still-covered crotch, as if Peter's naked. It makes him shudder, his hips chasing the finger as it disappears.

"Stay still, Pete." Tony's voice is stern, and Peter wants to disobey, move so he can try for something that will bring him some sort of pleasure, "If you do move, I'll let you get yourself off. Maybe I'll watch, hm? Watch you cum knowing I could've helped?" Peter's eyes widen,  _ no,  _ he doesn't want that, and he almost cries at the thought. Peter being emotional doesn't help right now, but Tony's taking his sweet time doing whatever he's doing, and Peter  _ needs.  _

Then Tony's warm hands grab Peter's thighs, pulling him closer, and Tony drops himself down in a long, slow grind of his hips. Peter  _ whines,  _ Tony's bulge added more pressure than his fingers, and he can't stop his hips from jerking against the elder male a few times. "Can't even help yourself, can you sweetie? So needy, that's such a good thing, but you need to learn patience." Peter shakes his head, he doesn't  _ want to,  _ he just needs  _ Tony,  _ needs him to move against him again because Peter's  _ dying  _ underneath him. Tony shushes him when he squirms.

"If you can't be patient, how do you expect to get what you want?" Peter  _ knows  _ Tony must want to touch him again, but Tony doesn't, he has it under control. Peter feels how hard he is. Tony pulls Peter closer again, grinding again - it's easier this time, a better angle, one that gives Peter what he needs. Tony does it again, and again, and  _ again,  _ and he doesn't stop, his hips in a constant grind against the younger. Peter's hips twitch at one particular hip roll, and he wants Tony  _ in him,  _ but  _ fuck  _ his period makes it impossible (if Tony's down with sex while he's bleeding, that's cool, but Peter certainly is  _ not). _

"That's the angle you need, hm? Does that make your little cock twitch, Pete?" Tony's  _ amused,  _ and Peter wants to do something weird like hiss at him, but he can't because yeah, Tony's right, he's dripping, "Wonder how needy you'd get if I let you fuck me. Hear you whine about how badly you want inside, see how fast you cum when I finally let you do it." Peter whines  _ loud,  _ hands racing to grab at something, finding Tony's shirt. His body jerks, and he's so close.

Peter's rolling his hips up, jerking them forward for  _ more,  _ he needs it, whining needily in incoherent slurs, clutching Tony's shirt. Tony's shushing him, giving him what he needs, and Peter almost tears Tony's shirt with how tight he grabs at the fabric, small little cries living him as he cums. Tony presses forward a few more times, rocking Peter through his orgasm and chasing his, a final groan escaping him as he reaches his peak.

Tony brushes underneath Peter's eyes with gentle thumbs, brushing his hair from his forehead. "So good for me, Pete, yeah, you can drift off now." Peter stays awake just enough to hear Tony moving around, bundling Peter's long forgotten about blanket. Then Tony's lifting Peter bridal style (okay, Tony is just  _ trying  _ to work Peter up again at this point), and carrying him to the bedroom, carefully laying him down.

Peter smiles then, and Tony brushes hair from his face, adjusting the pillows behind his head before climbing into bed with the younger. Peter allows himself to be moved, body heavy and relaxed as Tony pulls him so he's laying on his chest. Peter almost feels insecure for a minute, his body laid out on Tony's and he  _ knows  _ he weighs well over a hundred pounds. Tony just wraps his arms around the boy, of course he does, completely unaffected. Peter eventually sinks into the embrace, his head resting in Tony's neck. He's comfortable, Peter can feel Tony's steady breathing.

Tony takes care of him for the next few days, and Peter has to keep track of his excuses - because he has a new one for every time he wants Tony to kiss him. Tony does, terrible excuse or not, calmly explaining to the Avengers each time he enters a meeting that Peter had something personal to deal with. Steve seems to know something's up, but doesn't comment on it, and when Tony informs Peter about this, the boy makes a mental note to thank Cap for not questioning Tony's excuses.

When Peter does return, they welcome him back, and the youngest of them all is relieved that nobody else seems to have a clue about the week before.

Tony pulls Peter into the bathroom occasionally, and Peter has to make sure it doesn't evolve past a heated make-out session.

[kinda proof-read].


End file.
